Johnnie Smalls
Johnathan "Johnnie" Bunkminster Smalls Johnnie Smalls is a bit of shy, scared, and he doesn't really stand up for himself, but at the end he isn't that shy, scared anymore, and can stand up for himself more, than the beginning. He loves science, and rockets than baseball. Johnnie is a lot like his older half-brother Scotty Smalls, but he doesn't really like baseball as much as his brother did. But he is very smart like Scotty, and just like his older half-brother sometimes he is called Smalls. The Sandlot 2 Just like his older half-brother Scotty Smalls he is the narrator of the story, and begins to tell his story from when he was a little boy. He is first shown on the Sandlot field, about to set off his, but as he's about to set it off the new kids of the sandlot ( David, Mac, Tarquell, Saul, and Sammy) come. They think he's one of the kids that want to take the sandlot from them, and began to chase him. As the boys are trying to get him one of their bikes moves the string to the rocket, and the rocket gets pointed to the dugout, then flies straight for it. As the boys are chasing him they don't see the dugout catch fire, and still go after Johnnie. Johnnie jumps over a fence by the Sandlot, and falls into a pool. The boys still come after him, but stop when they find him, he's hiding behind the girl (Hayley Goodfairer) who lives there. She tells them to leave him alone, they keep trying to get him, but they all stop when when Fingers (Sammy) tells his brother to tell the boys that the dugout is on fire. Then they all leave to stop it, right before Johnnie leaves Hayley tells him to come back tomorrow. When he asked her why, she says that she saved his life, now he has to do what she tells him to do. When he comes back the next day Hayley tells him that he has to do outside work on the Sandlot. Her dad comes outside right as there about to leave. Hayley introduces Johnnie to her dad, and tells him that Johnnie's into rockets just like he is. Her dad thinks that Johnnie likes rockets like a hobby, but he tells him that rockets are his life, which is the same thing Hayley's dad thinks about rockets. Later on that day the boys come back to the Sandlot to find Hayley and her friends Penny and Jenny are there playing baseball. Johnnie who is now scared of the boys runs into Hayley's backyard to hid from the boys. He watches the boys and girls play baseball over who has the Sandlot. The next day the boys come to the Sandlot again to see that the girls are there and remade the dugout all girly. The girls send Johnnie over to the boys to see what they want, he goes over to the boys, but he's still scared of them from the other day. As he goes over to them, there about to beat him up for messing up the field, but he tells them that he didn't mess it up, he made it better. They see that Johnnie did make it better, but David the leader of the boys ask him why Singleton told him to mess up their field, then why would he clean it up. Not knowing who he's talking about Johnnie asked who Singleton is. David tells him that he's the little league captain, the one who told him to mess up the Sandlot, so they'll leave and he and his team could practice. Johnnie then tells David that he doesn't know any Singleton, he doesn't know about any little league, and he doesn't play baseball, and rockets were his life. Now knowing that Johnnie's not one of them, he asked him what's his name is, then asked if he's friends with the girls, Johnnie tells him that he's kind of the girls friends. Mac calls him bucky, then tells him that the Sandlot was there's and they owned it for a long time, longer than the girls. David tells Johnnie to go over to the girls and tell them to leave. Johnnie tries to tell David that he thinks they won't leave, but stops when David sends him a glare. Johnnie runs over to the girls and says that the boys say that they have to leave, the girls say no. So he runs back and forth telling the girls the boys say to leave, and telling the boys the girls say no. He falls down by the boys, because he's tried from running. Mac gives him so water, David asked one more time what they said, Johnnie just shakes his head. Then Johnnie tells them an idea, he says share the Sandlot, play together. All of the boys think it's a good idea, and they should have them on their team, expect David who doesn't want girls on the team. But when Mac tells David if he wants to beat the little league team, they need them, then he sends Mac to make a deal with them. He is next seen sitting in the dugout next to David, drinking lemonade, and eating cookies. He then goes with the team to the little league parties, the is seen holding back Mac from beating up Singleton. Next the whole team goes to the fair, to calm Mac down, so they went into BigFoot Observatory. Inside the observatory Johnnie notice that David is acting werid, when they look at the Bigfoot manikins they don't get scared at the first one, but they all get scared on the second one. Johnnie is the first one to see that David is scared and left the observatory, then goes after him. When Johnnie goes after David, he see him pull up one of his socks and hid a bite mark on his leg. All of the others come out and ask what was wrong with him, he just say It was just hot in there. None of them believe him, then just go on other rides. Johnnie is seen at the fair getting off of a ride, the Saul telling him and the others to get their bikes, and everyone going home, because of Fingers. Next he's sitting in the dugout ( because he can't play baseball) watching the Sandlot team, play the little league team. Then he's cheering on Hayley who's about to win the game, then is shocked because she gets hit by Singleton so she can't win the game. He is with David when David hits Singleton for hitting Hayley, then is seen leaving with David the tells him, how Hayley made a really great hit, and how it could have gone over the wall by the Sandlot. David tells him that it can't be done, no one had hit a ball over the wall. One week later he was sitting in the dugout watching the kids play baseball, when Mac gets a new bat, made of aluminum. Mac hits the baseball over the wall, but Johnnie didn't see Mac hit, so Mac tells him that he'll go get the ball, and show him. When Johnnie sees all of the kids go by the wall, about to go over the wall. Then Johnnie runs after them yelling NO, STOP. He gets them away from the wall and asked them what there all doing. Saul and Mac asked him what he's doing, and just let them get the ball. He tells them to stay back, then he sees that none of them know what he's talking about. They ask him what he's talking about, then he tells them The Great Fear, a pup of the Beast. He tells them to over to a old dryer door, real slowly, quietly, and look through, but only one could. Fingers goes over to the door, and look through, but doesn't see anything at first, then a big dog runs to the door, and scares him. Fingers closes the door, and runs back to the others. Saul asked him what was that thing, Johnnie tells him that it's a long story, Mac says that they should have a camp out. Later that night all of the kids came back to the Sandlot to hear what the Great Fear is, Johnnie begins to tell them the story. He says all those who know the tale of The Beast have grown up and left, but his older brother Scotty was there, and told him some of the main stuff. How a kid name Benny " The Jet" Rodriguez battled The Beast a dog named Hercules to get back a baseball that was worth a lot of money, and Benny won. Hercules got old and died, that's how The Great Fear began. Right before Hercules died he had some puppies, but one pup was different than the others, he had big feet, and big teeth, and he didn't like anyone, he was born to bite and so no one wanted him. For years the pup was locked in the back looking under the gate watching the kids go by. Because he wanted to bite, but there was no way out, so he started to dig. The digging made him grow big, and being alone made him go mean. Then a little kid moved into the neighborhood who was six years old, and his favorite hero was the Rapid Rocket. So the little kid believed he was as fast as a speeding rocket. On his first day of school was walked right past Mr. Mertle 's house, but the night before Mr. Mertle forgot to lock the gate, to the back. That's when the pup was known as The Great Fear, because the little kid looked at it, and was afraid, and he could smell your fear. The Great Fear got out and began to chase the little boy, until he had no where left to run, then got bit by The Great Fear. No ones knows what happened to the little boy, but after the little boy got bit Mr. Mertle chained The Great Fear up, so he couldn't get out. The dog went mad, and still digs because there's no way out, but he believes there is, None of the kids believe him, and think it's fake, but Johnnie shows them the skull drawing on the wall, and tells them that the wall wasn't made to keep people out it was made to keep The Great Fear in. They all leave when they hear The Great Fear barking. Next Johnnie is buying lots of fireworks with the boys from all of the money he's made over the years, they asked him what he's going to do with all these fireworks, he tells them that he's going to make night day. Next he's with David waiting for the other boys to come to the sandlot. They all don't want to play baseball, because it was to hot, then Hayley asked if they wanted to come over and go swimming, David tells to boys to go. Johnnie sees David pull up his shock again, just like the fair. Right as David is about to leave Johnnie asked him if he's going to go swimming, David tells him that's it;s stupid, then leaves. Johnnie goes into Hayley's yard to go swimming, when Hayley asked him if David is going to come over, he tells her he doesn't think so, when she looks sad he tells her, but he might later. He sits down to take off his shoes, when he see's Hayley's dad leave the 'Johnnie Small's Gallery' ' 0 (1).jpg|Johnnie going to get beat up by The Sandlot boys F 1720.jpg|Johnnie Smalls 0.jpg|Johnnie about to fight Gang2.jpg|The Second Sandlot Gang download.jpg|Johnnie with the Gang yelling at the little league ' Category:Characters Category:The Sandlot 2 Characters Category:Smalls Family Category:Males Category:Kids